Hajimete kimi to shabetta
by Atori-chan
Summary: La primera vez que nos conocimos me gustaste. Éramos niños pero, ¿y qué? SASUSAKU


**DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA ONESAN LIT QUE RUEGO PORQUE REGRESE SU APASIONADA OBSESIÓN POR EL SASUSAKU**

**SUMARY: **La primera vez que nos conocimos me gustaste. Éramos niños pero, ¿y qué?

**Dato: **Este es un fic simple, pero tierno que siempre he deseado escribir. El primer momento en que Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron. Tengo otras versiones en mente, dependiendo de vosotros, quizás haga un conjunto de oneshoots con las versiones sobre este momento que Kishimoto jamás nos ha ofrecido.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-HAJIMETE KIMI TO SHABETTA-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Día de feria en Konoha. Todos los habitantes de la villa se encontraban en la zona destinada donde puestos que vendían tako o sus tenderetes especializados para niños para conseguir su premio ganaban su dinero. Incluso el puesto de Ichiraku se había movido a la zona de fiesta donde tenían a un pequeño rubio de cinco años comiendo platos de ramen como si su estómago no tuviese fondo.

Eso lo había visto un pequeño Sasuke de su misma edad, que inocentemente le había preguntado a su hermano si no explotaría si seguía comiendo boles de ramen. Su hermano, un muchacho de doce años había sonreído con gracia sin ofrecerle una respuesta.

-oh vamos nisan, no seas así contesta. –haciendo un puchero.

-busquemos a padre y a madre. –cogiéndole de la mano para impedir que se perdiera entre la multitud.

-¡hai! –contestó feliz tocando algo que tenía sobre la cabeza- padre se quedará sorprendido cuando le cuente que has atrapado el globo del agua usando el sharingan.

-… -mirándole brevemente con una sonrisa extraña.

-gracias por conseguirme la careta. –asomando una enorme sonrisa- con ella puesta parezco un ANBU de verdad. –poniéndosela- un día tú y yo seremos ANBUS y formaremos un dúo imparable, ¿verdad nisan?

-así es. Pero si quieres llegar a ser ANBU no me sueltes de la mano. –volviendo a coger su pequeña manita.

-síiiii…

--

Cuando divisaron a sus progenitores, los encontraron hablando con un matrimonio que no conocían nada. Su madre y la otra mujer hablaban amenamente como si fueran amigas íntimas, mientras que el señor y su padre se quedaban parados como si su función fuese el estar al lado de la esposa por simple educación.

-ah, ya estáis aquí. –dijo la madre percatándose de la llegada de sus dos hijos.

-oh, estos son tus hijos Mikoto-chan. Que adorables se ven.

-lo son. –contestó orgullosa- éste es el mayor, Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke quería berrear, decir que no era pequeño. Algún día crecería y sería el más alto de todos los niños de su promoción, pero…

-Itachi es el orgullo del clan. Tenemos muchas expectativas respeto a él. –no pudo evitar decir Fugaku.

Las palabras de su padre tocaron al pequeño Sasuke quién se sintió deprimido. Bajando la cabeza hundida, recordó una y otra vez la de veces que su padre se enorgullecía de su hermano mayor dejándole a él en el olvido.

Y durante minutos siguió abatido sin nadie que le prestase atención, su madre continuaba su charla alegre con la mujer de enfrente. Hasta su padre, que era un reservado sin remedio, conversaba con el señor de delante, con Itachi a su lado, el cual no paraba de jactarse de lo tan fabuloso que era su hijo.

Estuvo tentado a hacer una pequeña travesura como la de escaparse y lo buscasen desesperados. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos vio como unas manos temblorosas le ofrecían unos caramelitos de papel rosado. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con una niña un poco más bajita que él, con sus mejillas teñidas de escarlata.

-to… toma… -dándole esos caramelitos para correr y situarse tras la mujer con la que hablaba su madre, lugar donde había estado escondida todo el tiempo.

-Sakura, pero, ¿por qué te escondes? –le amonestó la madre.

Y si se pudiera, Sakura se escondió más sobre ella deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

-Sasuke, ¿a qué esperas? Dale las gracias a Sakura-chan. –le dijo Mikoto.

El pequeño la miró contrariado. Y se dio cuenta que gracias al acto de aquella niña se había convertido en lo que deseaba, el centro de atención de todos que lo miraban serios, a excepción de su hermano que parecía reírse como si hubiese escuchado un buen chiste.

-Sasuke. –dijo simplemente su madre a que le dijera la dichosa palabra.

-a… arigato… -dijo colorado con la vista en otra parte y odiando internamente a esa niña por hacerle pasar mal rato.

Sakura se puso al lado de su madre para observarle con curiosidad. Aquel niño, que antes había tan angustiado hasta cometer el impulso de animarlo ofreciéndole los caramelitos que el señor de los globos le había dado.

Ahora con ese sonrojo lo veía tan adorable que asomó una enorme sonrisa.

-de nada. –le contestó.

Sasuke la miró de reojo todavía molesto con esa niña, pero al ver esa sonrisa pura y sincera, sintió un cosquilleo en el interior y su rubor acabó por hacerse bien notorio ante los adultos que lo miraron sorprendido.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué estás todo rojo? –le preguntó Fugaku confuso por esa actitud desconocida para los hombres.

-no… no es nada… -volteando la cabeza con el calor que le quemaba como el jutsu de su padre.

Sakura quién pareció comprenderlo, se puso como él y no pudo seguir mirándole sin estar nerviosa. Pero claro, las dos mujeres, expertas en el tema parecieron entender la razón, incluso el joven Itachi que veía divertido a su hermano que resultándole una completa monada.

-parece que debemos ir preparando los preparativos para la boda, ¿verdad Nadeshiko-chan? –dijo Mikoto divertida.

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo Mikoto-chan. Me agradaría tener a Sasuke-chan como yerno. –mirándole donde el niño empezaba a imitar a la Haruno, escondiéndose tras su madre, aunque a diferencia de ella con una mueca de enfado.

Y las risas entre ambas mujeres se hizo más fuerte por la timidez de sus respetivos hijos que decía mucho sobre lo que sentía por el otro y no simple incomodidad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Por la noche de ese día, Sasuke, en su habitación se dedicaba a contemplar aquellos caramelitos que aquella niña le había regalado, en ellos podía ver aquella sonrisa, por lo que volvió a sonrojarse.

-Sasuke aún estás despierto… -abriendo Itachi la puerta de la habitación.

De inmediato, Sasuke escondió aquellos caramelos, pero ese acto demostraba la teoría de que se cogía más a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

-ya me voy a dormir. –metiéndose entre las sábanas.

Un caramelito salió de su escondite llegando hasta los pies de Itachi, pero antes de que éste pudiera cogerlo, su hermanito con una velocidad pasmosa se había apoderado de él, sujetándolo posesivamente como alguno de sus juguetes preciados, a medida que le echaba una mirada desafiante.

Itachi comprendiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos, una idea maligna pasó por su mente.

-era bonita esa niña, ¿eh?

Sasuke miró con malos ojos a su hermano, por primera pero no por última vez en su vida.

-¿te gusta, verdad?

-¡hn!

-vuelves estar rojo. –comentó riendo.

-¡déjame en paz nisan! -y dándole la espalda contempló el caramelito que poseía asomando una sonrisa. Le gustaba de verdad aquella niña. Tenía una sonrisa tan fresca que quería conservarla para él.

Le gustaba y mucho. Quería conocerla más y seguir viendo esa sonrisa que le había animado en el momento que más necesitaba.

--

En la casa Haruno, entre las cobijas, Sakura no daba dormido. Se encontraba emocionada al haber conocido a Sasuke. Roja como un tomate, se tapó cuerpo entero al recordar el valor que había tenido al ofrecerle aquellos caramelitos. Estaba convencida que su amiga Ino no habría vacilado como había hecho ella y se los había entregado nada más verle con la presentación de su persona.

Un sentimiento de envidia la recorrió. Ino era tan alegre, tan atractiva y tan directa que deseaba ser como ella para gustarle a Sasuke. Pues aquel niño había despertado algo dentro de ella. No sabía explicarlo, pero de algo estaba segura. Estando frente a él, se ponía roja y se quedaba descolocada.

Quizás en un futuro, podría cambiar ese defecto porque estaba segura de que le amaría, no importara las consecuencias o los obstáculos que se presentara.

FIN

--

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues como dije anteriormente, este fic dependiendo de vosotros, si queréis ver más versiones de cómo se conocieron, hacédmelo saber en vuestros reviews.

Por cierto, aclaro que el título es sacado del ending ocho de Naruto que significa 'Te hablé por primera vez'.

Algo que quiero aclarar y es que le he puesto como nombre a la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko que significa 'clavel' y que seguramente lo usaré de ahora en adelante para la madre de Sakura.

Espero que me dejéis vuestros reviews, que en verdad, se valoran mucho porque aunque se lea, no se sabe si está bien o mal. Los escritores que leen esto, entenderán este punto, ¿no?

'Atori'


End file.
